The present invention broadly relates to weaving machines and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a terrycloth weaving machine with a warp let-off regulation device for the pile warp.
In a machine of this type hitherto known from the German Pat. No. 1,294,299, published Apr. 30, 1969, the pile warp let-off regulation device for producing plain loopless fabric regions (e.g. borders) lying within the loop regions is switched to a minimal warp let-off by a signal arriving from the dobby of the weaving machine. It is not possible to suddenly bring the pile warp tension up to a sufficiently high amount required for plain weaving. The pile warp tension cannot be brought up quickly enough from the low tension employed in terrycloth weaving to the high tension required for plain weaving. The borders are therefore not always completely loopless. The edge of the borders can also be irregular at the transition from lower to higher tension and back again.